Just Like One Of The Avengers
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team are in the bullpen while Gibbs is at Vance's office. When Gibbs comes back towards the bullpen he starts coughing which only Ziva notices. What will happen when Tony goes to his boss's aid?


It was just another working day for the NCIS team as the elevator dinged and the metal doors parted. As the doors separated Tony DiNozzo stepped out and walked towards the bullpen with his bag pack slung over his right shoulder. He smiled widely as he entered the bullpen and strolled over to his desk feeling Ziva and McGee's curious eyes watching him. He felt so alive and excited as he put his bag pack down on the floor beside his desk and he sat down in his seat then he switched on his computer.

Ziva and McGee were looking at the agent curiously and then they looked away, looking back at their computer screens and typing away quickly on the keyboards. McGee was working on his case report as usual which he had just started typing up as he knew it would have to be in soon. Ziva on the other hand was doing the complete opposite as she was on the internet looking through clothes websites.

Meanwhile Tony was now on his computer and he was looking on the internet for the trailer of the new film 'The Avengers' which he was going to see that night when he finished work. He looked up at tha moment though when he heard the elevator ding as the metal doors opened. Tony instantly minimized the internet on his computer as he knew his boss would kill him if he wasn't working on his case report.

At that moment Gibbs stepped out of the elevator with a cup of warm right in his left hand and he walked towards the bullpen. He strolled in to the bullpen with his head held high as he took a sip of his coffee and then reached his desk. He walked around to his desk and he opened his desk drawer pulling out a folder, which he put under his arm, as he closed the drawer again. Then he turned, so he was looking at his agents and he walked away from his desk, back out of the bullpen and up to Vance's office.

Tony watched as his boss disappeared, then when he was gone, Tony went back on to the internet and watched the trailer again. He was memorizing all of the quotes from the trailer as he knew he would be able to say them later to McGee and Ziva. Ziva curiously looked up from her computer at the sound of the trailer coming out of Tony's computer speakers.

"Tony, what are you watching?" Ziva asked.

"The movie trailer for... The Avengers!" Tony beamed.

"What is The Avengers?" Ziva questioned.

"You shouldn't have asked that Ziva," McGee sighed.

Ziva looked at McGee for a moment before she looked back at Tony as did McGee and Tony got up from his seat then walked in to the middle of the bullpen. He turned to look at Ziva and then McGee before he put his head down and cleared his throat, getting ready to explain to Ziva. Ziva looked up at the stairs that lead to Vance's office to see Gibbs coming down them slowly and coughing in to his hand harshly.

"And there came a day, a day unlike any other... when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a commont threat... to fight the foes no single superhero could withstand... on that day, The Avengers were born," Tony announced.

"Okay then Tony, but that does not answer my question," Ziva stated.

Ziva was still watching Gibbs who was leaning on to the railings of the stair case as he coughed in to his hand and he seemed to be struggling to breathe, which made Ziva wonder what was wrong with her boss. Tony smirked at Ziva and McGee wasn't even looking at the two anymore as he was working on his case report still and Tony just stared at Ziva, who was watching Gibbs closely as he stood still for a moment before he fell to the carpeted floor in a heap.

"Oh contraire Ziva I ha-" Tony began.

"Gibbs!" Ziva shouted.

Tony looked confused as Ziva jumped up from her seat like she had sat on a pin and she ran towards where her boss lay at the bottom of the stairs. She was closely followed by a frantic Tony and McGee as she fell to her knees beside Gibbs's unmoving form. Tony dropped to his knees on the other side of his boss as did McGee and Tony rolled his boss over on to his back gently but quickly to see his face was all red.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs can you hear me?" Ziva asked.

With no response Tony put his hands on Gibbs's shoulders, then shook him gently at first but then harder trying to wake him. The three knew something was definitely wrong as Gibbs wasn't responding and as he had never collapsed out of the blue before.

"Boss?" McGee asked concerned.

They got no reply again and Tony looked over at his friends who were all looking at him, then Tony knew that he had to take hold of the situation. Tony leant down towards Gibbs's face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if his boss was breathing. After a few seconds Tony didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his heart stop as he felt a vice clamp around his heart. Tony moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Gibbs's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief then turned to his fellow agents.

"He isn't breathing! Get Ducky!" Tony ordered.

McGee nodded and ran back to the bullpen to call Ducky on his phone on his desk while Tony looked at the lifeless form of the older man, knowing what he had to do. Tony knew exactly what to do as he had done this before on Gibbs and Maddie when they had both almost drowned when Gibbs had drove off a pier. Tony knew this time would be easier as he didn't have to resuscitate two people and as he knew that Ducky would be on his way.

"Ziva, what did he have for lunch?" Tony asked.

"I do not know Tony. I know that he had a sandwich and that is it, but I do not know what was inside it," Ziva replied.

"He put the rest of it in the trash can beside his desk, so hurry up and go get it," Tony told her.

Ziva ran back to the bullpen and towards Gibbs's trash can where she picked up the left overs of his sandwich. She rushed back over to Tony and McGee hung up the phone then followed. Tony was looking at Gibbs's red face and noted that he could have had an allergic reaction to something and without hesitating he hunched over Gibbs's face, tilted his head back carefully, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Come on Boss," Tony murmured.

Tony took a deep breath and then parted Gibbs's lips, before sealing his boss's rough lips with his own. Tony exhaled a breath in to Gibbs's unmoving lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then Tony sat back on his haunches. Ziva and McGee were both knelt on the otherside of Gibbs and Ziva was looking at the sandwich to see it had olives in it apart from ham and cheese.

"He's on his way," McGee stated.

"Don't do this to me again! Breathe Boss!" Tony urged.

"Tony, what is he allergic to?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know... passion fruit, marzipan, olives, that's all I know," Tony said.

"There is olives in this sandwich!" Ziva told him.

Tony cursed under his breath before he leant down and pinched Gibbs's nose, then blew another breath in to the agents unmoving body. The elevator dinged at that moment though as the metal doors parted and a frantic Ducky and Palmer ran out of the elevator. They ran past the bullpen and over to the bottom of the stair case, as Ziva and McGee moved back so the two men could get through.

Ducky set his equipment down as he knelt beside Tony as did Palmer and Tony was still giving mouth to mouth resuscitation to the unconscious former marine. While Ducky got out the equipment he had brought with him, Ziva informed the two men of the allergic reaction. Tony checked again to see if his boss was breathing but he still wasn't and Tony heart felt like it was being crushed even more by a vice, then Ducky found the epipen.

Ducky quickly jabbed it in to Gibbs's thigh and after a moment, Gibbs gasped loudly and started to cough. They all sighed relieved as Tony put a hand on his boss's arm, who was like a father to him and Gibbs opened his ice blue eyes slowly. Every object was blurred and as Gibbs blinked the unfocused concerned face of his senior field agent filled his vision, which made him smile slightly.

"You are just like one of The Avengers Tony... a hero," McGee smiled.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you go see The Avengers as it is amazing! So far I have seen it once and I'm going to see it again in a few days. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you all think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
